Impossibilites
by bashipforever
Summary: Part One of the Shanshu Series. Future-Buffy thinks on her relationship with Angel on a very important day.


Title: Impossiblities Rated: G Pairing: B/A Summary: Buffy ponders her and Angel's relationship on an important day. Feedback: I'd love some! kristiallengames.com  
  
A/N This was actually written for a 15minuteficlet on LJ. The inspiration word was father. The scene that immediately popped into my head is the one at the end with Giles. Somehow Buffy rambled her way into getting me to write this. It also took about 20 minutes instead of fifteen. 1,081 words. Extra thanks to Ashley for beta'ing this. If she hadn't told me it wasn't drivel it'd be in a pile of don't ever post for anyone to see ever fics.  
  
I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm trying franticly to remember all the meditating skills Giles taught me. Somehow the simple things are completely escaping me today.  
  
The room is silent. I haven't tried to fill it up with music or noise like I usually do. In the past few years I've become comfortable with silence. I close my eyes and let my mind drift over all the things that brought us here where we are today.  
  
There were so many things we weren't supposed to do, so many things that were deemed impossible. I learned a long time ago that one person's impossible is another person's reality. Our relationship has been filled with "impossibilities"  
  
First there was the impossibility that a slayer could fall in love with a vampire. Then there was the impossibility that said vampire could love the slayer back and the impossibility that the Gypsies really had come up with a curse as utterly stupid as the one they had. There was the impossibility that I would ever get him back and the impossibility that he would ever come back from Hell. There was the impossibility of a snow storm in Southern California, not a dusting of snow a full fledged storm that blocked out the sun for an entire day. There was, unfortunately the impossibility of us ever being friends, just friends.  
  
I remember with perfect clarity the greatest impossibility of all, the impossibility of my Angel leaving me. But he had, proving once again that impossibilities have no place in our relationship. There was the impossibility of a day swallowed, a day I was never ever supposed to remember. The impossibility of a prophecy written hundreds of years ago that said a vampire with a soul would become human. There was the impossibility of me returning from Heaven so I could have Heaven on earth. There was the impossibility of him ever surviving the apocalypse, yes I said the, not A, because there's also the impossibility of the two of us together going through at least a dozen apocalypses.  
  
And then the most wonderful impossibility of all, it came true. He's human now. It was something I only dreamed a zillion times a minute, something I never really imagined would ever possibly come true (see another impossibility) but it did and now he's somewhere in this church. I can feel him like a tug at my heart, icy fingers tingle tangling up my spine. I thought that'd go away once he was no longer a vampire but according to Giles' best guess (which is a pretty good one) it's our souls that recognize each other, nothing to do with the whole vampire slayer thing that we aren't anymore. Soulmates, some would say another impossibility, especially when you consider, his soul was born over 250 years ago and mine just twenty five years ago.  
  
The vampire slayer thing, not entirely accurate anymore. I'm still a slayer but I'm not the only one. I'm not the active one and it's been so long since we had an apocalypse I'm beginning to think we might actually go a couple of years without one. Giles theorizes it has something to do with the apocalypse Angel, with help of me and the slayers, stopped. He babbled for a long time over gates closing and power collapsing and evil taking some time off to regain their troops. Let's just hope its 60 years from now and Angel and I are both dead. Not looking forward to another apocalypse personally.  
  
There's a knock on my door and then it's opened by my bratty little sister, Dawn. She's not so little or so bratty anymore but somehow I always think of her as that bratty fourteen year old.  
  
"Ohmigod! You don't even have your dress on yet! You do realize that Angel and everyone else in the world we know is downstairs waiting for you to show up" Dawn shrieks.  
  
I shrug. "I was pondering impossibilities" I say.  
  
"Like the impossibility of me getting the two billion buttons on the back of your dress done up in the next ten minutes?" Dawn says.  
  
I wince. "Am I that late?"  
  
"Duh. I just came up here and am currently having a heart attack for my health" Dawn says.  
  
Yes, she's still a drama queen. Some things change over the years, some don't.  
  
I step into the dress and Dawn pulls it up. I watch in the mirror as she buttons up the back. There are a lot of buttons. It's a beautiful dream dress though. White, strapless and really simple across the top, the waist nips in and makes me look teeny and then the skirt flares out in a cloud of tulle, seed pearls and silk. It swirls around my feet and trails behind me for at least fifteen feet. It's every girl's dream dress. I decided when I bought it I was going barefoot. I want to dance with Angel all night long and it's not going to happen in heels. The last time we danced, he was saying goodbye. Today we're both saying forever.  
  
Dawn turns me around by the shoulders once she's gotten the dress buttoned and gasps.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, Angel is gonna lose it when he sees you" she exclaims.  
  
I hope so because losing it no longer means losing his soul. That kind of got anchored with the whole turning human impossibility.  
  
Dawn drags me down the stairs and into the hallway of the church. Giles is standing there in a black tux and he has never looked so handsome. He extends his hand to me and I take it.  
  
"Are you sure you wish me to do this, Buffy?" Giles asks.  
  
I smile up at him and adjust his bow tie, which is perfect but I need something to do with my hands. "Giles, it takes a lot more then blood to make a family and a lot more then biology, which I never really understood in high school anyway, to make a father. You are my father in every way possible and there's no one I want to walk me down the aisle except you."  
  
Giles' eye mist over and he tucks my hand in his arm. He pats it and is completely over come. It's one of the few times in my life I've seen him speechless.  
  
"Ready then?" He asks as the bridal march cues.  
  
"All my life" I answer. 


End file.
